A supercharger compresses air to be delivered to an intake manifold of an engine. The increased air density enhances the combustibility of fuel, producing more engine power. With increased air pressure comes increased air temperature and as a result, an intercooler is a common accessory to cool the supercharged air for optimum engine efficiency. To maximize the effectiveness of the total supercharged induction system, it is desirable to have a compact system thereby minimizing airflow travel to minimize transients. It is also desirable to have a minimum of directional airflow changes to improve efficiency and power output.
Another factor affecting the efficiency of the supercharger is the tolerance between the rotor lobes and the rotor housing. During manufacturing the rotor housing may be slightly distorted by clamps holding the casting for machining. A design that minimizes this potential for distortion is beneficial.
The current practice in supercharged automotive engines, especially with intercoolers, is to have separate machined castings for the supercharger rotor housing and for the intake manifold. This method of construction requires precise location of the two castings relative to one another, fasteners to join them, and a gasket to seal the joint.